The Investigators will investigate the prevalence of androgen deficiency, and, as a secondary endpoint, markers of cardiovascular risk in women with hypogonadism due to hypopituitarism. Women with hypopituitarism and controls have blood drawn at 8 am 3 times during one month of androgens, other hormones and markers of cardiovascular rein. Height, weight and a medical history will also be obtained.